


Market Value

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, farm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Stan comes bearing bad news about the up coming market season, but with his friend sand family at his side, he's sure that things will turn out fine.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Market Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonFoDrizzleCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFoDrizzleCake/gifts).



> This was another spur of the moment fic inspired by [this](https://lemonfodrizzleart.tumblr.com/post/628626008053088256/theyre-definitely-singing-country-roads) artwork by my good friend. I hope you all enjoy!

Stan slammed the door behind him in a huff. It had been a tough day at the market. Stall fees had gone up again and with winter coming up soon the farm needed whatever sales they could get as soon as possible. However as Stan stepped into the farmhouse money was the last thing he wanted to think about. Especially after spending the better part of an hour long drive from the town hall mentally calculating how much he'd have to sell in order to keep up funds for the upcoming seasons. Kicking off his shoes and slipping on his comfortable slippers, Stan walked through the house not exactly thrilled to share the news with the others.

He shuffled into the kitchen, expecting the others to be enjoying a well deserved supper, however all he was met with was a dark room. The distinct lack of the usual laughter and banter that he had grown used to after living with Jackie, Fiddleford and his brother for the past few months made the wooden furniture and counter top of the kitchen feel all the more cold and uncomfortable. Stan walked over to the counter and found a plate wrapped in tinfoil. On top of the plate was a note, in the evening sunset he could make out that it had "For Stan (so hands off Ford!)" lovingly written in blue ink.

Stan picked up his cold sandwich, but for once in his life he wasn't in the mood to eat. His stomach felt hollow yet heavy, the last thing he needed right now was to upset his stomach even more.

With a heavy sigh he walked through the farm house. The dark rooms made him think that everyone had gone to bed. Much to his surprise, as he neared the door to his room, he could hear the sound of laughter coming from the main room at the back of the house. Taking small steps through the dimly lit house, Stanley could hear his brother Stanford and their two farm hands, Fiddleford and Jackie cheerfully talking amongst themselves.

"You're kidding me." he heard Jackie say amongst giggles.

"No I'm serious. they had to skip my entire recital, and my mother had set me up for a 20 minute performance." Ford said. Stanley could tell that Ford was dragging his fingers across his face as he spoke. He always did that when he mentioned something embarrassing.

"But you're over your nerves now right?" FIddleford asked

"I wouldn't have played in the college band If i hadn't now would I?" Stanford replied cheekily. "If I recall correctly, you introduced yourself by asking to duet your banjo with my piano."

"It would have been great if you weren't such a coward," Fiddleford said in a defensive tone.

"I'm not a coward, i'm just a man who made an estimate based on prior experience." Stanford said. "Which is to say I had had enough of Banjo collaborations."

"You coulda started with that you know," Fiddleford said

"Oh would you two stop having a couple's squabble and let Ford play?" Jackie said "I want to sing along!"

"Alright alright. Any requests?" Stanford asked.

"So gentlemanly," Jackie said, her voice carrying that cute tone it always did whenever she was smiling. "If you'd be ever so kind, I've been meaning to try ‘Scarborough Fair.’"

"That's a fun one." Stanford said.

Stanley watched the trio from the doorway. the weight in his stomach feeling slightly lighter as their cheerful voices filled the room. He wanted to join them, to stand and listen to Stanford play the piano, but another part of him kept his feet firmly planted in the ground. 'They don't need their good mood ruined.' He thought. 'They deserve to enjoy themselves.' Stan was ready to send himself to bed but it seemed that there were other forces at play.

"Stanley! You're back." Jackie skipped over to the doorway. "How was getting a stall for the market?"

There was a smile on her lips as she wrapped her arm around Stan's, dragging him into the room with the others. "Hey there Jackie," Stanley rubbed the back of his neck. "it was uh-mmm"

"You couldn't get us a stall?" Stanford sounded disappointed and Stanley's gut tightened.

"No-I-I did. they just marked up the price." he waved his hands. "We're gonna have to up our produce else we'll be in trouble."

"Pa warned us about something like this." Stanford sighed.

Stanley braced himself for something. He didn't know what, but in that moment, with three pairs of eyes watching him explain the issues with getting a stall at the markets that year; he felt himself being judged. Unconsciously he straightened his back as he spoke.

"Worst comes to worst I can cut down on the spare change I've been getting to fix up the car." Stanley said, trying to sweeten the deal.

There was a beat. A silence hung in the air as the pit of Stan's stomach began to fall further and further down with every agonising second.

"Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." Fiddleford said. "Nothin' much to do about it right now."

"Fidds is right." Stanford sighed. "It's not like it's your fault that the stall price jumped. And if we do need to cut down on spending. I'm sure that all of us have some expenses that we could cut down on. So don't think you have to take the brunt of the problem. We're working through this together."

A wave of relief washed over stan's body as his brother turned in his seat at the piano, instead of a pointed scowl of disappointment he was met with a gentle smile. An outstretched hand that was in perfect position for the twin's patented 'hi-six'.

"Glad to hear it," Stan returned the hi-six happily. "I've almost got the Stanley mobile roadworthy."

"Wouldn't want your cadalac to be stuck in the garage for another year." Stanford teased.

"You're only saying that because you want the space for your nerdy work.'' Stanley smirked.

"I call shotgun," Jackie said.

"Hey no fair," Stanford pouted.

"You snooze, you lose Ford," Jackei shrugged.

"I've known him for my whole life and I've only ever got to ride shotgun in that fancy car twice." Staford crossed his arms childishly.

"I thought you hated my driving," Stanley walked over to stand beside the piano.

"If'n my memory is right, you said it was like watching' every horror movie at once." Fiddleford tapped his chin.

"While that may be true, those leather seats are worth the risk." Ford said dreamily.

"Well don't cry over spilt milk," Jackie smirked. "Now please hurry up, I want to show off my wonderful singing to Stan."

"You did say please.'' Stanford mused. He turned around and cracked his knuckles. "And politeness is rewarded in this house. At least that's what Ma said."

Stanford took a moment to align his fingers to the proper keys before he began to play for the trio. Jackie waited for her cue and began to sing along, her voice harmonising along with Ford's playing, filling the house with a joyful tune as the sun fell under the horizon. There may be hard times ahead, but for now, the Pines farm household was enjoying this night in what ways they could.


End file.
